1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polycyclic compounds useful as antihistaminic agents, antiallergic agents, hypo-sedatives, psychoneurotic agents, analgetics, antiemetics, gastrointestinal tract hyperkinetics, antiarrhythmics, and antihypertensive agents.
More specifically, the present invention relates to compounds represented by the following formula (I): EQU A--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --COOR.sup.1 (I)
wherein R.sup.1 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; n represents an integer of from 0 to 5; and A is a group represented by the following formula: ##STR3## wherein X represents a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom; and Y represents a methylene group, an oxygen atom, or a sulfur atom, or A is a group represented by the following formula: ##STR4## and pharmacologically acceptable salts, which are useful as drugs such as mentioned above.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Merck Index (11th edition) discloses drugs having a polycyclic nucleus similar to that of the compound of the present invention. Examples of such drugs include, for example, Amoxapine represented by the following formula (II): ##STR5## as a antidepressant (11th edition, 609); Clothiapine represented by the following formula (III): ##STR6## as an antischizophrenic agent (11th edition, 2410): Perlapine represented by the following formula (IV): ##STR7## as a hypo-sedative (11th edition, 7131), and Mianserin represented by the following formula (v): ##STR8## as a antidepressant (11th edition, 6097). However, any documents do not disclose the polycyclic compound of the present invention having a polycyclic nucleus substituted with a carboxyalkyl or alkoxycarbonylalkyl group.
The major defects of these drugs are adverse reactions caused by various kinds of pharmacological actions of the drugs. Examples of the adverse reactions those frequently observed clinically are, for example, psychoneurotic symptoms such as, tremor, hallucinosis, delirium, cerebaria, malaise, vertigo, or anticholinergic symptoms such as hydrodipsia, dysuria, or cycloplegia.